Why Abby should have listened to Tim
by sasha1600
Summary: Abby’s obsession with crop circles distracts her from doing her job. Gibbs responds. Tag to Vanished 2x3 . Warning: spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Why Abby should have listened to Tim**

**Summary**: Abby's obsession with crop circles distracts her from doing her job. Gibbs responds. Tag to Vanished (2x3). **Warning**: spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em, I just play with 'em

For draggon-flye, who suggested this episode as a reason for Abby to get spanked.

* * *

A/N: This is part of my series that began with The Lesson but should make sense on its own. The title refers to that scene in Vanished where McGee tries to tell Abby to focus on the evidence that Gibbs wants processed, rather than on the crop circles, and he leaves with a frustrated 'I warned you' when it becomes clear that she's not listening to him.

* * *

**Warning: this story contains the non-sexual spanking of an adult, some naughty language and a passing reference to BDSM. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

'I thought I made it clear that the priority was the cabin fire?' 

'But...'

'And yet you still focused most of your attention on the crop circles.'

'Uh...'

'Even though you knew I was waiting for your results because they might give me a clue about what happened to a missing marine.'

'Well...'

'And you had McGee running around taking soil samples and God knows what else, for no good reason, just because you wanted to pin everything on ET.'

'Sorry, Gibbs.'

Gibbs's face was carefully set in his 'stern authority figure' expression, but his eyes reflected his regret about what he was about to do. He walked over to the cabinet where Abby kept a collection of bizarre items whose presence in the lab he'd never quite understood. A stuffed farting hippo. A bag of black balloons, waiting to be blown up. Scented candles with funny names. A ping-pong set. He picked up one of the ping-pong paddles, ignoring Abby's squeak when she realised what he was doing.

He settled himself on her desk, half turned so that one thigh rested along its edge. He called her, and she hesitated before coming to stand in front of him.

'You disobeyed me, Abby. You acted irresponsibly. Somebody could have gotten hurt, or even killed, because you were chasing conspiracy theories instead of processing the evidence we needed to solve the case.'

'I know. It won't happen again, Gibbs.'

'I know it won't. But I still have to punish you for it.'

He gently guided her into position, bent over his knee like a child on her father's lap but mostly supported by the desk. He rested his left hand lightly on her back, ready to hold her down if he needed to. He picked up the paddle, which had been resting beside him on the desk, and raised it above her upturned ass.

'No, wait... I have a new tattoo...'

Gibbs immediately lowered his hand and released her.

'Ok. But I expect you to come to me when you're ready.'

Abby pouted, but nodded.

Gibbs handed her the paddle and headed for the door.

X X X

A few hours later, Gibbs overheard Tony and Kate talking about Abby's new tattoo. On her ankle.

He headed for the elevator, ignoring their puzzled expressions as they wondered why he was suddenly so angry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Uh-oh. Gibbs does not look happy._

'Do you have more than one new tattoo, Abby?'

_Shit!_

'Ummm...'

'It's a simple question, Abby.'

_Angry-Gibbs talking to me like he does in interrogation... NOT good... really, really not good._

'Uh, no...'

'And it's on your ankle?'

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

'Yeah...'

'You lied to me, Abby.'

_Yup, that's THE GLARE... _

'No! Gibbs! I didn't lie! I never told you the tattoo was on my butt... you just assumed...'

'You told me that I couldn't spank you because you had a new tattoo. You weren't trying to deceive me?'

_Scrunch eyes. Bite lip. Look scared._

'Well...'

'Answer me, Abby.'

_Ok, scared isn't working. Try co-operative. _

'Sorry, Gibbs. I'll... ummm... I'll go get the paddle...'

'Don't bother.'

_What? Oh, nonononono. He's not really... SHIT! He is! He's taking off his BELT!_

'Gibbs, please... I'm really sorry... you don't hafta...'

'I wouldn't have had to, if you hadn't lied to me.'

_I wonder if running would be a really bad idea right now?_

Abby suddenly found herself doubled over with her arm twisted behind her back. Gibbs held her easily, tucking her under his left arm.

_Guess so. Ok. You can do this. Breathe through it. It's just pain. You like pain. This would be really hot if it wasn't punishment..._

'What were you trying to accomplish, anyway? You had to know it wouldn't get you off the hook, just delay the inevitable.'

_Yeah, but it IS punishment... and it's gonna hurt like hell, and Gibbs is so angry... and so disappointed... and I really don't want to do this..._

'Gibbs, please don't whip me! Not with your belt...'

'I'm sorry, Abby. You know you've earned this.'

_Yeah, I know... I deserve to be punished. That's why it sucks so much. I really screwed up this time. And lying to Gibbs was a really stupid thing to do. And I don't know if Gibbs is ever gonna forgive me. And I don't know what I'll do if Gibbs doesn't..._

_**OWWW! **_

_Fuck! Ok, breathe..._

_**FUCK!**__ Dammit, that really hurts..._

_**FUCKFUCKFUCK!**_

'ARGH!' _Fuck... I wanted to not scream!_

'Mmmph.' _Well, that's better, at least..._

'**ARGH!' **_What the hell is he using? I know what leather feels like... this is... this is just evil..._

'**OWWWW!' **_Oh, please, not so hard! _

'**AHHH!**' _Notsohardnotsohardnotsohard._

'**AHHH!** I'msorryI'msorryI'msorrypleasestoppleasestopI'msorry **OWWW!** I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry...'_ oh, wait... has it stopped? Ummm... I think so. Ok. So why can I still not move? Huh? Oh. Hug. Gibbs is hugging me now. It still really, really hurts and I can't stop crying and Gibbs did this to me but now he's hugging me and I guess I did deserve this but it hurts so much and Gibbs is hugging me so I guess everything is going to be ok and Gibbs doesn't hate me. Gibbs doesn't hate me. Ok. Ok. Pull yourself together. You have an image to maintain. Ok. Breathe. Better. Oh, man, you've got makeup all over Gibbs's shirt... and it kinda looks like..._

'If you're giggling, I must not have done that very well...'

'Oh, no. You did it fine. I mean, you don't have to try again, or anything. It's just... your shirt kinda looks like the Shroud of Turin... Sorry, Gibbs.'

'I don't care about the shirt, Abs.'

_Ok, more hugging. This is good. _

'Abby, please don't ever make me do that again.'

_Oh, no worries there, Gibbs... it's just fine with ME if you don't spank me again..._

* * *

A/N: I thought that Abby's behaviour in Vanished was a bit atypical - between the high of trying to prove the crop circles weren't human-made, the low of having to admit they were a hoax, and the more-than-usual sleep deprivation, she seemed pretty close to spinning out of control. I tried to capture that in this story. Anyway, let me know what you think... my Muse is inspired by reviews! 


End file.
